Dumon
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_3ds = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | gender = Male | organization = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime_deck = Star Seraph | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Dumon, known as Durbe in the Japanese version, is a Barian Emperor of the Barian World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. After the disappearance of Nasch and Merag, Dumon assumed leadership of the remaining Barian Emperors in an attempt to protect the Barian World.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/yugioh-zexal/images/chara_barian.png Design Appearance Dumon appears most often under his gray cloak and has grey eyes that glows red. In his true form, his skin is of a wisteria color, he has short gray hair, two blue markings on the sides of his face and silver armor plating with blue gems covering different parts of his body, with a Barian Emblem found on the right side of his chest. Dumon is also one of the shorter Barians, being tied with Alito for the shortest. When on Earth, his appearance is that of a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair, wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a Baria Lapis on his right wrist and a scarf tied around his neck. He would also come to use his former comrade's name, Nasch, as his alias when in human form. In in his previous life, Dumon was a legendary knight and accordingly wore silver armor with a white cape. Unlike the human form that he took on in present-day Earth, Dumon did not wear spectacles. Personality Among his allies, Dumon is shown to be the most level-headed and is the leader among them. He is shown to care about his fellow Barians greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Dumon is very loyal to his home world and prioritizes its safety above all else. Dumon is also shown to intimidate the other Barians, especially Alito, whom complained about the mission he received, but complied when Dumon used a strict tone. He also seems to dislike confrontation as he often puts an end to arguments and fights between his comrades, though this did not stop him from threatening to put an end to Vector with his own hands if the latter did not stop acting alone. He is not averse to praising his enemies, as he did during his Duel with Shark, where he complimented the young man's determination and Dueling skills. Dumon also has shown an unusual tendency to hold his cards with his palm, rather than his fingers like most characters. Etymology Dumon's name is derived from Alpha Ursae Majoris, also known as Dubhe, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. His alias in human form, "Nasch" is derived from another star in the same asterism - Eta Ursae Majoris, also known as Benetnasch. Abilities Dumon, like the other Barians, has been shown to teleport using portals. Dumon has also been shown to generate a large energy ball which he can use to fly. Interestingly enough, Dumon is the only Barian that can stay in his true form, even on Earth. The only exception is when his Baria Lapis is damaged. Biography History Past life Long ago, Dumon was a knight who served to protect a kingdom he lived in along with his pegasus, Mach. He was friends with the ruler of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, Reginald Kastle. When Kastle's kingdom was attacked by Vector's forces, Dumon arrived to assist. He was targeted by Vector's archers, but he and his pegasus were too quick to be hit by the arrows. Reginald's sister Rio was taken by the ocean god that Vector Summoned, Abyss. Dumon attempted to save her, but Rio pitched herself from Abyss' hand, sacrificing herself to call forth another another god. Eventually, he returned to his home village, but learned about how his fellow knights had grown arrogant and plotted to usurp the King. Dumon and Mach intercepted the other knights and tried to reason with them, but Dumon failed and the knights turned their swords on him. Since Dumon was unwilling to kill his former comrades, both master and steed were eventually defeated and killed. However, Dumon's fellow knights regretted their actions and they buried him and Mach together. Current life , Mizael, and Girag.]] An unknown number of years later, he was reborn as a Barian, having no memory of his previous life. He joined up with several other humans who had also reincarnated as Barians as the Seven Barian Emperors, plotting with them to destroy the Astral World. After their leader, Nasch's disappearance, Dumon assumed command of the Barians. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact with each other. They are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. After Vector's plan of using humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker failed, Dumon determined they would have to intervene themselves. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion With the defeat of both Vetrix and Dr. Faker, as well as the supposed death of Vector, Dumon determined that they would have to accomplish the mission themselves. To that end, he sent Girag to Earth, who began the new plan by brainwashing Fender and his subordinates as their first new agents. to Earth after Girag's failure]] Following Girag's failed attempts to acquire the "Numbers", Dumon began to feel frustrated at the lack of results and summoned Alito. Dumon ordered Alito to gather the "Numbers", however Alito rejected the mission as he claimed he could not fight to his fullest nor maintain his true form on Earth and that it would be boring. Dumon's eyes glowed, which intimidated Alito enough to make him go. Mizael appeared shortly afterwards, questioning Dumon on his reasons to send a "simpleton" like Alito to gather the "Numbers" as the future of Barian World depended it. Dumon merely responded that despite his flaws, he's an excellent Duelist and should have no trouble. the Barian's Sphere Cubes.]] After the constant failures of Girag and Alito, Dumon decided to send Mizael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave him three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Girag and Alito. Dumon put full trust in him, hoping he would produce better results than the other two. Later, Dumon and Mizael looked after a comatose Girag and Alito, who were healing in Baria Crystals. Dumon remarked that only he and Mizael remained. It was then that Vector appeared to them, surprising them. When Mizael angrily tried to attack Vector, Dumon restrained him and told Mizael to calm down. Dumon blamed Vector for his failure, but Vector claimed his plan went exactly as it should have - up to and including his loss while possessing Faker. The three discussed what to do next, with Dumon ultimately agreeing to let Vector proceed as he planned, but warned him to stop acting on his own. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue "Rei Shingetsu". The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at the "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield", where Dumon waited with Vector and Mizael. Dumon took on Reginald Kastle and allowed him the first turn, and then watched his opponent take damage from the effect of "Sargasso". As the Duel continued, Dumon managed to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" as well as protect himself from "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield" using "Sargasso Lighthouse". Seeing how skilled Shark was after he Summoned "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", Dumon complimented him, and stated Shark's way of speaking and soul reminds him of a certain person. As Vector and Yuma's Duel reached its climax, Dumon neglected his own Duel to watch theirs and questioned Shark about Yuma, for he was interested in how much the former believed in the boy. After the power surge of ZEXAL II caused "Sargasso" to self-destruct, Dumon was forced to cancel his Duel with Shark and retreat. Legendary Number War Back in the Barian World, Dumon and Mizael saw that their home was crumbling around them and took it as sign that their time was ending. When Vector appeared, Dumon learned of the seven Legendary "Numbers" and got their locations from Mr. Heartland. Dumon was about to set out, but Vector mentioned that Nasch might still be alive in the human world and he might be able to find him. Dumon then left through a portal, determined to collect the "Numbers" first and secretly wanted to look for Nasch. As Dumon traveled through the dimensional rifts, he thought about Nasch and lamented how Nasch would never let similar events to their current situation happen. He eventually crashed into the Different Dimension Airship, causing both him and the airship to exit the rift around one of the desired locations. Dumon woke up in his human form, injured from the crash and saw that his Baria Lapis was damaged - making him unable to use his Barian powers - and was about to be attacked by a bear. He was surprised when Yuma suddenly saved him from it. Upon their meeting, Shark questioned who he was. Dumon said that his name was "Nasch" and though neither Yuma nor Shark recognized him as Dumon, Shark was still suspicious. Shark tried to convince Yuma not to trust him, but this conversation was cut short after the group heard Tori Meadows' scream from some distance way. They arrived at a temple and reunited with Rio Kastle and Tori. In one room, Dumon saved Shark from being crushed by a wall coming down, but they got separated from the others. When a door opened up, Dumon and Shark went into the path, leading them to an empty room. Shark thanked Dumon for the rescue, but said he still didn't trust him. Dumon shrugged it off and he did it in return for Yuma saving him. When the walls started to close in, they were captured and their lives depended on the outcome of Yuma's Duel with Mach. Dumon and Shark were forced to work together to survive the collapsing and changing labyrinth. Following Astral's instructions, Dumon read the inscriptions on the walls of the ruins, which told of a legendary hero and his Pegasus. The legend stirred a feeling in Dumon, who believed that something was familiar about the legend. Although some of the runes were faded, Dumon knew how the story ended and the message behind it: Protect your friends. When the floor collapsed, Dumon saved Shark from death. When their hands touched, Shark began to glow and Dumon's Baria Lapis was repaired. Revealing himself and transforming, Dumon pulled Shark up to safety. With the information from the legend, Dumon advised Yuma to protect his "Number 39: Utopia", which helped him defeat Mach's "Number 44: Sky Pegasus". Yuma thanked him for his assistance, but Dumon insisted was that they would be enemies the next time they met and teleported away. Later, Vector called Dumon and Mizael back to the Barian World and informed that Alito and Girag had awoken, much to their surprise. He was also stunned by Alito's new arrogant attitude towards him, but their conversation was cut off when Mr. Heartland interrupted them. Heartland told the group of the new "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well, and Dumon looked on as Alito left to retrieve it. .]] Later, Dumon pondered over the connection between the seven "Numbers" and the Seven Barian Emperors. When Mizael arrived to inform him that he found another Number ruins, Dumon lamented how they lost most of the "Numbers" to Astral and his group. Dumon then shared to Mizael his conclusion about the ruins' legends implied that they were humans once, but Mizael refused to believe this and left Dumon in search of the "Number". Some time later, Dumon met with Mizael again and Mizael confirmed that the "Number" spirit had said he was once human, though Mizael refused to believe it. Dumon claimed he couldn't believe it either, but wished to continue investigating the ruins to find the legends of Nasch and Merag, as their return could shift the situation to the Barians' advantage. Dumon arrived at the Different Dimension Airship and found out from Tori that the rest of the group had gone underwater. Dumon followed and eventually met up with Yuma and Astral. Dumon challenged Yuma to a Duel to settle things, insisting it was their destiny to battle, but Yuma asked why he wanted to even there was no real reason to fight and Dumon helped them in the past. Dumon told Yuma that he was wrong and claimed he did not believe the legends that told the Barians were once human. When Astral asked Dumon why the final two Barian Emperors had not shown up yet, he told him that Nasch and Merag were the leaders, but they vanished some time ago. Seeing Shark's Duel with Abyss in progress, Dumon left to watch it and was able to view the memories of Shark's past life. Dumon expressed surprise upon seeing that he was friends with Shark as well as seeing the Barian Emblem around Shark's neck. Upon Shark's summoning of the second god, Dumon began to suspect that Shark and Rio were Nasch and Merag as he left the ruins. When Yuma arrived at the Astral World, Dumon had a brief talk with Mizael again, concerning the past life matter. He concluded that there was no way around it and that they must have had previous lives. He then appeared in Rio's hospital room, where Shark was, shocking the latter by calling him "Nasch", expressing his theory that Shark must be Nasch. Deck Dumon uses a "Star Seraph" Deck. His ace monster is "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters